A Match Made In Heavan
by nikki.rox201
Summary: Bella Swan was in love. She was hurt. She ran away. Now She's coming back to face her problems.


Bella Swan was going to meet her best friends, Alice and Edward Cullen for lunch. She was looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time.

Alice met Bella in the eighth grade, when she first moved to Forks. They hit it off immediately, and were instant best friends. They talked and talked for hours the first night they spent the night with each other. They talked about boys, music, movies, books, fashion, and each other. After that one night they knew everything about the other. They were both single, and wondering what type of boys they should go for.

"Um… Alice I can see you with a southern gentleman. The kind that holds things for you and calls you ma'am. He should be sensitive, and easy to talk to. He should be able to tell when you are feeling down, and he should know how to make you feel better," Bella said after much deliberation.

"Well you need somebody kind of mysterious. He should be kind of shy to match your crazy outgoing self. He needs to be skater, gorgeous, confident, and understanding. He needs to treat you like you are his world," Alice said when Bella was finished describing her "Mr. Perfect".

"Alice you realize you just described you brother, down to the t," Bella asked incredulously.

"Well, looks like we have a match made in heaven on our hands," Alice said while she squealed.

That year Bella noticed her infatuation with Edward. That's what she thought it was at first, but when freshman year started everything changed.

Edward and Bella were in two totally different social groups. Edward was a skater. Sure, he hung out with Bella from time to time, but not enough for Bella. She wanted to be with him every second of every day. Bella was a cheerleader, but not the slutty kind. She was only on the team because she was really good, but she was what some people would call B-class. She was friends with everybody, and she was very lovable.

Most of the guys at the high school thought so too. They were constantly flirting with her, and it drove her crazy. She only had eyes for one man. That man was Edward Cullen.

Right as that thought popped into her head for the first time she made the most important realization of her life. She was in love with Edward Cullen. That was why it hurt so badly when he started dating Tanya Denali. She found out about it the day after her little chat with Mike Newton that ended with her slapping him in the face for getting to close. The day after she confirmed her infatuation had turned into love.

Bella couldn't blame Edward for liking Tanya. She was beautiful, smart, down to earth, and funny. She did push a little too hard to get what she wanted, and got annoying sometimes, but she was what made Edward happy.

She was what made Bella's life a living hell. Bella felt a hole in her chest rip the first time she saw them together, and it just festered and burned every time she saw them after that.

Alice was obviously very upset with him, and that was a major understatement. She was about ready to rip his head off for being a "blind, arrogant, inconsiderate, ass hole." Bella told her just to leave it alone. She was more of a "suffer in silence" type.

She couldn't believe her life had changed so drastically since eighth grade. She couldn't deal with the constant pain, so she gave up trying. She decided to move with her mom, Renee before the second semester of her freshman year.

She tried to move on, she really did. She focused on her school work, and her hair-brained, erratic, crazy mother, and tried to live. The whole time she couldn't get rid of the aching pain in her chest.

So, here she was, the summer before her junior year, meeting her old best friend and her true love for the first time since she moved.

She kept on touch with Alice, but it hurt too much to even think of him. She wanted him so bad, but she knew she couldn't have him. But it hurt even more to try to stay away, so she moved back in with Charlie.

She walked into the door of the lodge, and was assaulted by a little pixie with spiky black hair that kept poking my face.

"BELLA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! " Alice screamed the second she walked through the door. Everybody was used to her screaming by now, so nobody thought anything of it.

"I know Alice, it hurt every second I was away, more than you know," Bella sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. She looked up to Edward who looked like somebody was ripping of his toes one by one.

She was shocked at the emotion he held in his eyes when she caught his gaze, because it was the same emotion in hers. Longing, trust, regret, and pure unadulterated love. She was shocked that he looked like he was about to die from the emotion consuming him. She was shocked when he ran up to her like she was the oxygen she needed after going so long without it. But what shocked her most was that he crushed his lips to her the second Alice let her go.

She was so shocked she froze for a moment. She felt Edward start to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck, and slipped her hands in that beautiful bronze hair holding his face against hers. She kissed him back fiercely, with the hunger from all the built up passion she had for him. She felt his tongue gently press against her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she eagerly granted. She started pulling at his hair more and he moaned into her mouth.

"Okay, as much as I'm all for you two being together like this, we are kind of still in public," Alice said, pulling them apart.

Bella blushed and turned to Edward, while he just smirked.

Once they had sat down to eat Bella couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer. "Edward, what happened? What about Tanya?" Bella asked in a hurt tone, while looking down.

"Bella, I have something to tell you. I have been in love with you ever since you and Alice became friends. I loved everything about you, and was so enchanted by you. When I saw you with Mike pressed so close to you I thought you were getting together, and that hurt me to no end. I thought I was going to die, so I used Tanya to make me feel better. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done, and regretted it the day before you left. That was the first day I saw the pain etched on your face after seeing us, and when I went to you house to talk to you about it you were gone. Alice told me what had been going on, and I wanted to kill myself. I was so depressed for over a month, but Alice told me you would come back eventually, so I pulled myself together, and awaited the day you returned," Edward finished his rant and looked into Bella's eyes. He saw tears falling down her face, so he reached over and kissed the tears away, making Bella smile.

"So you broke up with Tanya?" Bella asked in a reproachful tone.

"The minute after I realized you were gone," Edward said with Bella's favorite lopsided smile. "So Bella, will you do me the honor of getting to call myself you boyfriend?"

"Of course, Edward," Bella answered with a brilliant smile in her face. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"As I love you," Edward whispered before kissing her deeply. They would've continued like that, but they heard Alice clear her throat and say, "in public," before turning back to her menu.

They broke apart, and Edward leaned over and whispered "Later," in her ear. Bella just giggled and nodded.

They all ate, and headed back to the Cullen's house. Once they got there Alice grabbed her bag and said she was going to the Hale's house. Rosalie Hale was our other best friend from eighth grade, and Jasper Hale was her boyfriend of three years.

Bella just smiled and nodded, then fallowed Edward upstairs giggling the whole way.

They went upstairs and just kissed for what felt like an eternity at the time, but still wasn't enough. When they broke apart they just lay there for a little bit, catching their breath. They sat and talked for hours after that, just catching up on life.

A little while later she called Charlie, and told him she was spending the night with Alice, and she went to sleep in Edward's arms. That night she slept better than she had since the eighth grade.

Finally she got what she wanted, and she was on cloud nine, because she knew they would last. She knew they were meant for each other. She knew they were a "match made in heaven."

**Just a short little thing I wrote when I had some spare time. Review, pretty please. (:**


End file.
